When You're Gone
by Victoria Winchester
Summary: Jensen e Jared finalmente descobrem seus sentimentos. Mas e depois? Songfic com a música When you're Gone, da Avril. Padackles.


Tentativa frustrada de escrever angst, ou não, vocês que decidem isso :D

Essa fic foi feita com a música When You're Gone, da Avril Lavigne . Depois de escutar essa música, me veio o padackles na cabeça, e ai .. saiu isso (:

Boa leitura !

* * *

Jensen's POV

**I always needed time on my own**

_Eu sempre precisei de um tempo a mim mesma_

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cried**

_Eu nunca imaginei que precisaria de você quando eu choro_

Eu nunca imaginei que pudessemos ser assim. Sempre fomos muito amigos, mas de verdade, nunca imaginei que fossemos chegar a esse ponto. Me lembro do dia que descobri que estava apaixonado por você. Achei que estivesse louco, e que você iria ter nojo de mim, nunca mais iria querer olhar na minha cara novamente.

Mas não. Descobri que partilhava do mesmo sentimento, apenas não tinha coragem de admitir. Me lembro também do primeiro dia que dormimos juntos. Foi maravilhoso, eu me senti no paraíso. Mas no dia seguinte, acordei sem você ao meu lado.

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

_E os dias viram anos quando eu estou sozinha_

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

_E a cama onde você deitava, está arrumada ao seu lado_

Fiquei desesperado, liguei pra você. Você não atendeu. Passei o dia te esperando, e você não aparecia. Tentava seu celular de minuto em minuto, mas pelo que parecia, estava desligado. Não conseguia me controlar, estava surtando. Então você finalmente apareceu. Com cara de quem bebeu o dia inteiro. Nem sequer olhou pra mim, passou direto e foi para o seu quarto, me deixando confuso e decepcionado parado no mesmo lugar. Aquele dia eu fui dormir sozinho, chorando.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

_Quando você se vai, eu conto seus passos_

**Do you see ****how much I need you right now?**

_Entende agora o quanto preciso de você?_

E desde aquele dia foi assim. Você só falava comigo o necessário. Ficou frio, distante. Não tínhamos mais a mesma química de antes, você não brincava mais comigo, não me direcionava mais aquele sorriso que eu sabia que era só meu, que você só dava pra mim, por causa de mim. Aquele que mostrava suas covinhas, seus dentes brancos e perfeitos, que alcançava seus olhos, e os fazia brilhar.

Saía constantemente, coisa que nunca foi do seu feitio. Eu percebia que você fazia o possível pra ficar distante de mim. Se arrependimento matasse, eu já estava morto. E você também.

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you**

_Quando você vai embora, os pedaços de meu coração sentem saudades de você_

**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too**

_Quando você parte, o rosto que eu cheguei a conhecer se perde também_

Desde aquele dia o sofrimento e a culpa passaram a me acompanhar todos os dias. Todos os dias me recriminava por ter me deixado levar pelo meu coração. Me recriminava por ter estragado a minha amizade com você. Me recriminava por ter afastado a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo.

Chorar por você já tinha se tornado uma espécie de rotina. Também dava minhas saídas, tentava esquecer você. Mas de nada adiantava. No dia seguinte, a realidade voltava como uma pancada na cabeça. E eu acabava me lembrando do homem que eu amo, que um dia também me amou.

**When you're gone the words I need to hear**

_Quando você parte, as palavras que preciso ouvir_

**to always get me through the day**

_Para sempre me fazer superar o dia_

**And make it ok**

_E fazê-lo ficar bom_

**I miss you**

_Eu sinto saudades_

Já não dava mais para aguentar sem você. Eu tentava me aproximar, mas você sempre arrumava uma maneira de se afastar. Eu ainda tinha esperanças de que você me perdoasse, esquecesse tudo o que eu te falei e voltássemos a ser amigos como antes. Mas era tarde demais. Eu estraguei tudo, e agora não tinha mais volta.

Eu quase não o via, você acordava antes de mim, e ia dormir depois. Eu queria desesperadamente consertar as coisas, mas ele não facilitava. Não posso culpá-lo, afinal a culpa é minha.

**I've never felt this way before**

_Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes_

**Everything that I do, reminds me of you**

_Tudo que eu faço me lembra você_

Você saiu, como sempre. Não consigo mais me segurar. Eu tentei falar com você, pela milésima vez, mas como sempre, você não deu atenção. Eu já estou tão quebrado, tão perdido... vou até seu quarto e me deito na sua cama, abraço seu travesseiro. Olho em volta, vejo todas as suas coisas. No seu criado mudo, vejo a foto que tiramos alguns dias depois de nos conhecermos. Pego o retrato e o abraço, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente pela minha face. Não tem sentido mais prendê-las. Suas roupas no armário, sua cama, seu laptop... tudo tem seu cheiro, sua marca. É um mundo de lembranças para mim. Lembranças de você.

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

_E as roupas que você largou estão espalhadas pelo chão_

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

_E elas cheiram igual a você, eu amo as coisas que você faz_

Ouço a porta bater. Chegou cedo hoje. Tomo uma decisão repentina. Fico esperando, sentado na sua cama, até que você entra no quarto. Me olha com surpresa, de certo não me esperava ali. Mas depois de breves segundos, seu olhar fica vazio, como ultimamente tem estado. É engraçado como antes, eu sabia o que você estava pensando só de olhar para você, mas agora, seu olhos parecem janelas fechadas, não dá pra saber o que se passa dentro. Chego perto de você.

- O que está fazendo? – Você pergunta, assustado e cauteloso.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

_Quando você se vai, eu conto seus passos_

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

_Entende agora o quanto preciso de você?_

- Jared, precisamos conversar. Eu sei que o que eu fiz aquele dia foi totalmente burrice, eu me arrependo muito daquilo, sério. Se eu pudesse, eu voltava no tempo e consertava tudo. Mas agora já não adianta chorar pelo passado. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Mas eu já não agüento viver longe de você! – Eu dizia, desesperado.

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you**

_Quando você vai embora, os pedaços de meu coração sentem saudades de você_

**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too**

_Quando você parte, o rosto que eu cheguei a conhecer se perde também_

- Jensen, nós não temos nada para conversar. Tá tudo bem, tá tudo ótimo. – Ele dizia como se tentasse convencer a si mesmo.

- Não, Jared! Não tá tudo bem! Você sabe disso, por favor, me escuta! – Mas ele já tinha fechado a porta.

Não adiantava, ele não ia querer me ouvir. Mas eu sou teimoso, e não vou desistir do amor da minha vida tão facilmente.

**When you're gone the words I need to hear**

_Quando você parte, as palavras que preciso ouvir_

**to always get me throu****gh the day**

_Para sempre me fazer superar o dia_

**And make it ok**

_E fazê-lo ficar bom_

**I miss you**

_Eu sinto saudades_

No dia seguinte, como sempre, ele saiu. Mas em vez de fazer como vinha fazendo todos os dias, resolvi tomar uma atitude. Esperei no seu quarto novamente, mas dessa vez eu já tinha um plano. Quando ele entrou, tranquei a porta e acendi a luz. Ele não iria escapar dessa vez.

**We were made for each other**

_Fomos feitos um para o outro_

**out here forever**

_aqui e para sempre_

**I know we were**

_Estou certa de que fomos_

**Yeah yeah**

- O que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou, com certa impaciência na voz. – Eu quero dormir, dá licença.

Não, você vai me ouvir primeiro. Jared, por favor, eu preciso que você seja totalmente sincero comigo, ok? Aquele dia que nós dormimos juntos, você realmente queria aquilo? Realmente fez porque me amava ou apenas por desejo? Porque se foi por amor, me de uma chance, nos de uma chance. Eu prometo que, se você não me amar, eu paro de tentar. Eu me afasto de você, me mudo e nunca mais te procuro. Mas assim não dá mais pra viver, eu preciso saber a verdade.

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio. Era a confirmação que eu precisava. Me aproximei dele e o abracei. Ele não esboçou reação, apenas ficou parado nos meus braços. Seus olhos agora sustentavam uma expressão triste. Segurei seu queixo e o obriguei a me encarar. Ele me olhou, e finalmente disse algo.

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

_Tudo que eu sempre quis foi que você soubesse_

**Everythin****g I do I give my heart and soul**

_Que tudo que faço me entrego de corpo e alma_

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me**

_Eu mal consigo respirar, eu preciso te sentir ao meu lado_

- Sim Jensen, eu te amo de verdade. Mas não podemos fazer isso. Eu não posso lidar com isso, me desculpe.

- Jared, eu amo você. E não vou deixar essa sua insegurança nos atrapalhar. Olha, tem sim muitos problemas a se enfrentar no nosso caso, mas eu amo você, você me ama, e é isso que importa. Com o resto nós podemos lidar, não é? – Perguntei. Ele sorriu e me beijou.

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you**

_Quando você vai embora, os pedaços de meu coração sentem saudades de você_

**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too**

_Quando você parte, o rosto que eu cheguei a conhecer se perde também_

- Eu te amo, Jensen. Você não faz idéia do quanto eu sofri todo esse tempo afastado. Eu me segurava de vontade de te abraçar, de te beijar, de dormir com você novamente. Foi o dia mais perfeito da minha vida.

Não respondi nada, aquele momento não precisava de palavras. Apenas o beijei, um beijo que transmitia tudo o que eu queria dizer a ele naquele momento, e o abracei, um abraço que queria dizer: Te amo, nunca mais me deixe.

**When you're gone the words I need to hear**

_Quando você parte, as palavras que preciso ouvir_

**to always get me through the day**

_Para sempre me fazer superar o dia_

**And make it ok**

_E fazê-lo ficar bom_

**I miss you**

_Eu sinto saudades_

_

* * *

_

Gente, essa fic deu muito trabalho pra fazer, e mesmo assim eu acho que ainda não tá muito boa .. qualquer coisa, perdoem ai =/

Reviews ? {:


End file.
